That's what it means to wait until the last minute
by MariaK98
Summary: Do you still remember how tedious it was for these two to choose gifts for Walker's wedding and Alex? In my new story, they again have this opportunity.


For the past hour, Ranger Gage is sitting on the bench near the house, waiting for her partner to deign to please him with her presence. He even swore several times, because it was rather cold, and her "Wait for me, I will be soon" was delayed for another half an hour. The Ranger leaned back on the bench, smiling at the memories of those times when they were sitting here, and he showed her the whole alphabet with gestures, and she confidently tried to repeat after him. Sometimes they just sat here because they did not want to go home. These nostalgic memories help him pass the time remaining. As soon as the partner finds himself in his field of vision, and even with something heavy in his hands, he deftly intercepts the packet, passing it forward. Judging by the content, she went into the store and, probably, for this reason was delayed.

\- Shorty, can you tell me where you climb all the time? We agreed after all at eight in the evening. Why do you need a watch on your hand if you don't use it?

The man immediately expressed his displeasure as soon as she slammed the front door. She rolls her eyes, grinning. It was strange to hear something like that from a partner, because he himself was not very punctual. Especially when they are found outside the home and work. Well, or if it does not pripret, of course.

\- Sorry, I was in a traffic jam. It was so endless that at the first opportunity I went out and came under my own power. By the way, during the day I ordered a dress for the wedding. You know, I never wait until the last minute! - a young woman throws him in revenge, knowing perfectly well how he is furious about it. But she did not make fun of him in order to somehow live this way. It is rather already for tonus, and it became a kind of highlight of their friendship.

\- Are you again for the old? Wedding in a couple of weeks - until the last minute away! And besides, the fitting of tuxedos is only next week.

\- I know how your fitting goes. Do not blow them, handsome!

\- Oh!

\- Oh!

Syd took over the dinner, because she was glad to be able to cook at least for someone. She herself rarely ate at home, because there was almost nothing edible in her house. Strictly speaking, as in this house. Never has the phrase "feel at home" sounded so vital to her. After they settle down on the sofa in the living room with a beer and lists of gifts for the wedding of Jimmy and Erica. Sydney could well afford to drink, because she was not going to go home today. Sometimes they stayed with each other at night due to different circumstances. It was not at all important whether they worked or whether it was a friendly overnight stay with a marathon of their favorite films and talk about everything in the world. They just liked each other's company. Stretching her legs, the young woman leaned back slightly, leaning on the man's shoulder, and sipped a little from the bottle. Now both rangers were silent, running around with their eyes on the options that friends would like to get. It's good that they both provided these lists. Do not have to wrestle with thinking about what to give them. Although how ... The choice of something one of all this has so far been given to them very difficult.

"So what dress did you order there?" Of course it matters. It should be your height, and not to hang on the floor at the time of dance. The last time you screamed so much when I hurt him, that I still have no reason to hear with my left ear.

"Well, first of all, if you have something new in your ears, you should contact Dr. Clark and not nerve me." Secondly, my dress was not so long. And thirdly, you would hear out loud that I screamed there. You squeezed my legs. You stepped on me ten damn times! And maybe more! I could hardly walk, I was ready to kill you later in the bar, but your words made me feel a little better and you were rehabilitated. I promise you will like it and will be in harmony with your tuxedo, "the young woman significantly browed when she looked at him. "Okay, what's on the list?" Just look ... Santo dios ... It seemed to me that Trivett would be much more original, he is a genius ... Well, I am at a dead end: I absolutely do not understand the technique, and the dishes and cutlery in your unit.

\- Salad forks, I will not give more! - Immediately blurted out the ranger with all seriousness in his voice.

\- Okay, you frown that was bad in the forks? Once they were listed, they wanted to. Look, bedding. What do you think?

\- Forget it, otherwise you will be the first to be blamed for problems in the intimate sphere.

\- An interesting theory. Perhaps I will listen, - Ranger Cook laughed. - What about you?

"Nothing." Seems to need more beer.

"And certainly not one bottle ... Damn, but I somehow allowed myself to screw it up: order a dress in advance, and not take care of the gift at all?" - still puzzled Cook, stretching her legs under herself.

She reads a few more options as loudly as possible so that Gage in the kitchen hears for sure. She even swore when he quickly threw away what her eye fell on.

\- Option with a tent is not bad. Trivett lover of nature, and since the last unsuccessful departure so-so and did not buy anything. We could choose a bigger option. For both of them. And with the cute you know and ...

"In an apartment with a tent instead of a curtain, paradise," Sid laughed. After a couple of seconds, she darted into his bathroom in order to check something. She laughed even louder when she found no changes there. And that's the whole 's probably why she always liked him. He simply amazed her with his originality and ability to get out of the most seemingly hopeless situations. On this, Francis just rolled his eyes. Well, did not reach his hands to buy a new one.

\- It seems I have an idea! You bake delicious, perhaps, you will think up something, having issued in wedding colors, and I will help you?

\- Then can we bring some more melted milk? What nonsense you suggest. With our work, I need to start doing this now. Even if you take all my work on yourself. No, not our option. Jokes - jokes, but to give the guys need something really worthwhile. Listen, I remember how upset you were about those stupid forks. Perhaps this time we will unite?

\- I agree! They did not say where they would like to go on a honeymoon?

"They chose the date of the wedding with difficulty." And what about the honeymoon. Do you think it would be reasonable to give them tickets to that place? I like the way you think today. I'll call Erica in the morning and clarify the details.

She removes all these sheets to the side, breathing out with relief and taking the bottle of beer brought by her partner.

"Can you promise me something?" - She smiles from ear to ear, propping her cheek with her hand. - If we ever get married, that once I had a dream in a nightmare, knock me something heavy, when suddenly I start talking about the composition of such lists!

\- I promise, Sid! - he smiles, knowing that in case of what she does just as well. They burst into laughter, clinking glasses.

They spent the rest of the evening in front of the TV, watching several spectacular boxing bouts from the Gage collection. When he was going to mark one moment, he noticed that Sid was already asleep, with her head on her shoulder. Yes, all these pre-wedding concerns of any crazy will drive. Carefully, not wanting to wake her up, the ranger picked her up and carried her into the room. She gently smiles, feeling the change of location, and quickly grabbed the hand of Francis, who still lingered on her thin waist, pulling to her.

"That sofa is not meant to be used at all," Cook says, half asleep. "You can stay, but if you snore in my ear, I will… crack!"

She fell asleep very quickly, almost immediately, as she felt her arms closing around the waist with a ring. Soon, Gage himself fell asleep under the measured sniff, pressing his partner closer to him.


End file.
